Rather Be
by Rebekah Mikaelson
Summary: Sequel to 'All of Me'. It has been six years since the night Elena and Elijah slept together before she fled Mystic Falls. Elijah finally tracks Elena down, but is he ready for the surprise that awaits him? Elejah. Rated M for reason my lovelies.


Elijah walked into the little seaside bakery and cafe. The scent of coffee, baked goods, and Elena filled his nose. There was other scents there, but those three were most prominent. His eyes scanned the room, taking in the room. It was empty, save for a few people who relaxed in the large plush chairs that were placed throughout the room.

When the door to the kitchen opened, he smirked slightly, seeing Elena come walking out. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was pulled up into a messy updo, her face was nearly bare of makeup, and the apron that she wore was covered in flour.

When her eyes met his, she froze mid step. He could see the surprise written on her face, and in her wide eyes.

Elijah hadn't been sure about coming here, but he had to see her. It had been nearly six years since the night at his sisters house. He hadn't tried to contact her, and had given her the space he thought she needed. But it had gotten to the point where she was all he could think about.

After things had settled down in New Orleans, she was always present in his mind. Klaus had finally told Elijah that he had to find her wherever she was, or Klaus would hunt her down and bring her to him. While he appreciated the gesture from the hybrid, he opted for the former option. Now, here he stood.

"Elijah," she said softly, her voice filled with surprise..and dare he say, affection.

"Hello Elena," he returned, stepped forward.

She seemed to snap out of her trance, and met him halfway. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she hugged him close.

While he hadn't known what to expect, this had not been it. But he wasn't going to complain. He slowly slid his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I have missed you," he said quietly, loving the way she fit against him.

"I have missed you aswell," she said, pulling back to look at him.

"Would you like to catch up over a cup of coffee?" She asked, gesturing towards a table with her arm.

.

.

.

.

.

After grabbing two cups of coffee and a small basket of baked sweets, Elena settled into the seat across from Elijah. She crossed one leg over the other as she sat, and picked her coffee up.

"So, how have you been?" She asked, sipping the dark brew.

"I have been okay. New Orleans has finally settled down, as has my brother." Elijah said, thinking of the bubbly blonde that had managed to tame his brother. It was from her that he had gotten Elena's location.

"Yes, Care told me that she had finally given in to Klaus's seductions. I must say, it's about damn time. I don't think I could have taken anther minute of hearing how insufferable, but sexy, your dear brother was," Elena said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Elijah couldn't help but chuckle. "And you? How have you been?"

"I have been...great actually. Ever since I settled down here, I haven't had one person come looking for the doppelganger. Your sister told me might be a bit risky opening a business, but I haven't had any supernatural drama yet," she said, her voice dropping to a quiet whisper at the word supernatural.

"That is good." He said, a genuine smile of his face. That was one reason that always worried him, the fact that she wasn't just any vampire. She was the doppelgänger. "And what inspired you to open this place?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I moved here, and the first time I saw this building, I fell in love. " she smiled, looking around the business.

"You seem happy. I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of seeing you so...carefree." He said, noting how her eyes no longer seemed dull or sad.

"I am happy." She said, pausing as she took a deep breath. "Elijah, there is something I should tell you..." She said softly, her eyes downcast.

She wasn't sure how to approach the subject. She really cared about him though, and it was something she thought she should be the one to tell him.

He said nothing, just waited for her to continue.

"I'm sure you know what I did...to Kol." She said quietly, her finger circling the rim of her mug. "I want to say that I am so sorry. I was so far under Damon's sirebond that I probably would have killed my own brother if Damon had told me to." Elena mused, shaking her head.

"After my emotions were back on, and the bond was gone...I felt terrible. No cure was worth all of that. My being human again wasn't worth it. I know that what I did was unforgivable, but I just want you to know that I am really, truly sorry.

"I was so angry at Katherine for killing my brother, and then I realized I am no better than her. I killed your brother to get my hands on the cure, and she killed mine for the exact same reason." Elena shook her head, taking a deep breath to steady her emotions.

"When I left Mystic Falls...I spent the first year looking for a witch to drop the veil."

"Elena," Elijah said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"You know, even as a vampire, my blood still has crazy magical properties." She said, meeting his eyes again for the first time.

"What did you do?" He whispered.

"I didn't find just any witch...I found an entire coven. They agreed to help me if I gave them extra blood, and swore to help protect their coven for the next hundred years."

Elijah said nothing, just stared at her.

"I brought them back, Elijah. Jeremy and Kol. They are both alive."

She watched as different emotions flickered across his face. "It's impossible," he murmured, shaking his head.

"So are vampires, witches, werewolves...another doppelgänger. Is anything ever really impossible?" She asked softly, reaching over and taking his hand.

"Where is he?" Elijah asked, staring at her. "You said you did this the first year after you left Mystic Falls. Where is he then? Why didn't he seek us out?" Elijah asked, trying to process everything she was telling him.

"After he and I had it out, and finally resolved everything... He left. I didn't see him for three years. By that time, I had already opened this place. I figured that he had sought you and your siblings out."

"Almost a year ago, he found me. When he told me that he hadn't revealed himself to you guys...I wanted to tell you so bad. But he made me promise not to. He wanted it to happen at its own pace."

"Why are you telling me now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before she could answer, the doorbell sounded throughout the room, indicating that someone had entered the store.

"Elena darling, I am back.." a familiar accented voice called from behind a mountain of bags of flour.

Elena watched as Elijah's eyes widened and he stood up. Elena stood as well and stepped forward, taking a couple bags of four. When Kol's face came into view, Elijah gasped.

"Kol... You're alive," Elijah said, shaking his head.

Kol's own eyes were wide with shock. He glanced between Elena and Elijah before finally settling on his brother.

Elena carried the flour to the kitchen before returning to their sides. Kol had placed the remaining flour on a table, and was just staring at his brother.

"Why didn't you seek us out?" Elijah asked, hurt lacing his voice.

"I wanted to live without having to worry about a dagger ending up in my back," Kol shrugged.

"You could have at least told m-"

"No, because you would have felt obligated to tell Klaus that I was alive. The first time you fancied the idea of us all uniting on one front. And you and I both know Rebekah can't keep a secret from Nik to save her life. The first time he yelled at her, she would spill her guilty little guts to him."

"We mourned you Kol," Elijah said, shaking his head.

"No, not really. Each of you were to busy with finding the damn cure to have time to mourn me, even you Elijah. You and Katerina, teaming up together. It was quite pathetic really." Kol hissed, taking a step forward, placing himself closer to his brother.

Elena quickly stepped in between the two. She placed a hand on each of their chests. "Guys, now isn't the time. Elijah, you should just be happy that your brother is back. Kol, you know how Elijah tucks his emotions away. You two need to just get over it. You have anther chance to be a family," she said softly, looking between the two of them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elijah stood, staring at his brother. Kol's eyes seemed to have softened at Elena's words. Elijah looked down, seeing the way her fingers softly rubbed Kol's chest where her hand rested.

He couldn't help but frown softly. Surely there wasn't anything going in between her and his brother. The idea that Kol had been here with Elena for almost a year didn't set well with him.

"Why don't we take a walk, brother?" Kol questioned, taking Elena's hand in his own and squeezing it before removing it from his chest.

"Yes, let us take a walk." Elijah agreed, as he stepped back from Elena's other hand.

He started towards the door but stopped, he turned and quickly stepped back to Elena. He slid his hands into her hair, cupping the back of her neck as he placed a bruising kiss on her lips.

Even the smallest thought of her with Kol, made him want to stake his brother, the fact that he had just gotten him back be damned.

After a moment of kissing her, he slowly pulled away. "I will return."

And with that, he was walking towards the door, his brother not far ahead.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena stood in the kitchen of her bakery, rolling out pie dough for the next morning. She forcefully kneaded the dough, thinking about Elijah's actions earlier. As she remembered the way he had kissed her...like he owned her, she her face heat up in anger once more.

"What did that dough ever do to you?" A voice asked from behind her.

Elena ignored him for a minute, gathering her thoughts. She was proud to say she didn't jump when he spoke. After being around Kol for a year, she had gotten really good at not reacting when taken by surprise.

"So, are you going to ignore me?" Elijah questioned, amusement lacing his voice.

Elena rolled the dough into a ball and wrapped it in plastic wrap. After she placed it in her fridge, she turned to look at him.

He was leaning against the doorframe, hands in his pockets.

"What the hell was that Elijah? Who do you think you are? I can't believe you would just kiss me like that. And for what? To stake your claim?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well guess what Elijah, I am not yours. We hooked up once, six year ago." She hissed through her teeth.

Elijah seemed to study her before he stepped forward. He reached forward to brush a piece of hair out of her face, chuckling when she she moved away.

"Elena, had it been any other man...I would never have reacted in such a way. But the thought that my baby brother had you, when I didn't..." He said, shaking his head.

"It isn't your choice whether or not I am with him. And for you to kiss me, when there was a shadow of a doubt that I could have been with Kol..." She said, shaking her head and turning away from him.

Grabbing a wet rag, she started cleaning the flour from the counter. When Elijah stepped up behind her, she froze. His hands rested on her hips, as he pressed his body against hers.

He said nothing, just slowly leaned down to press a kiss to the skin just below her ear. She sucked in a breath, fighting to keep her eyes open. He nibbled the skin slightly before he slid one hand around, sliding it under her shirt.

Elena swallowed, her hands gripping the counter so hard she nearly broke the granite. She wanted to stay mad at Elijah, but when his mouth was moving along her neck, all she could think about was how amazing it felt to have him inside of her.

He slowly slid his hand up, cupping her breast through her bra as he continued to kiss and nibble the skin of her neck. Elena bit her lip, fighting back a moan.

"I am still mad at you," she said, breathless.

"That's okay, angry sex is _amazing_," he breathed into her ear, gripping her hips again, spinning her around.

Elena met his mouth halfway, her hands gripping the lapels of his jacket. She his bottom lip hard enough to bring blood. When the warm liquid pooled into her mouth, she moaned aloud.

Elijah gripped her waist, lifting her and placing her on the counter. She couldn't help but chuckle, "Is this our thing?"

Elijah said nothing, simply smirked. He leaned and kissed her again as he ripped her shirt down the middle. Before she could utter a protest, he pulled her bra down enough for her breasts to spill out. His mouth was in her in a few seconds flat, and she gasped into the room. When his teeth skimmed across the pebbled flesh, Elena nearly lost it.

She quickly started working on his shirt, actually taking the time to unbutton it...most if the way. After pushing it and his jacket down his arms, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Elijah, if you do not fuck me right now...so help me God, I will kill you." She said, unbuckling his belt and making quick work o his zipper. In a matter of seconds, she had his erection out of his pants and in her hand.

Elijah growled deeply, pulling her off of the counter enough to pull her shorts and panties down her legs. When she stepped out of them, he lifted her up again, lining his dick up with her entrance. Without a warning, he slammed her down into him fully.

Elena gasped, shuddering as she came instantly. Her legs shook as she came apart against him. Before she could even recover from her orgasm, he slid his hands down to her ass, lifting her and dropping her in time with his thrusts.

She clung to Elijah for dear life, her nails bringing blood as she clenched them in his skin. She couldn't believe she was having sex with Elijah, in the middle of the kitchen in her bakery.

"God, you feel so good," he grunted, increasing his speed.

Elena moaned again, giving into her primal urge. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, feeling another orgasm approaching as his blood filled her mouth. Before she could reach her climax however, Elijah pulled her off of his dick.

"Whyyy," Elena whimpered, shifting against him, trying to take him back in.

Elijah chuckled darkly, and placed her on the counter before dropping his mouth back to her breast. Instead of taking her nipple into his mouth again, like Elena assumed he would, Elijah sank his teeth into the flesh surrounding her areole.

Elena gasped, her back arching, pushing her flesh into his mouth more. His fingers slid into her, his thumb teasing her clit as he drank. She could feel herself climbing higher, and leand back as her fingers slid into his hair. She gripped it tightly, pulling even harder when he increased the tempo with his fingers.

As soon as she fell over the edge, Elijah pulled his mouth away. He kissed her, his tongue swirling around hers as his fingers moved a near brutal pace.

Instead of becoming sensitive, like Elena thought she would, she felt her desire grow. She kissed Elijah back before pushing him away from her. She quickly hopped off of the counter, and pushed him again until he was just in front a chair that was near the door.

"Sit," she commanded, smirking when he did just that.

She quickly dropped to her knees, taking him in her hand. When he shuddered she smirked, and lightly ran the tip of her tongue along the underside if his dick. When she reached the top, she took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head.

"Dear God, Elena..." Elijah groaned, taking a fistful of hair into his hand. He pulled it slightly when he tongue gently run over his slit.

Before he could enjoy the blow job too much, she pulled away from him and stood up. When he groaned, she giggled before straddling his waist. She took him in her hand, guiding him to her entrance.

When he was lined up, she dropped herself down, moaning loudly into the room. She started moving, setting a fast tempo. Elijah quickly helped her, lifting his hips so he was moving at near vampire speed.

"You are...going to br-break my chair," she panted, her fingers moving down to her clit.

"That's not the only thing I am going to break," he smirked, slamming into hard.

Elena felt her orgasm approaching but held it off. She was detirmined to get him off first. She purposely clenched her muscles, smirking when he groaned.

She rolled her hips, leaning down to press her lips against his ear. "You are so fucking hard, Elijah." She said, nipping his lobe before clenching her muscles again.

"Christ Elena," he growled, gripping her hips hard enough to make her whimper.

He smirked before sliding his hands up to cup her cheeks, placing a small kiss to her lips before he wrapped his hands around her neck. He didn't squeeze hard enough to cut off her air supply, but dear God it about done her in.

She started moving her hips frantically, feeling him increase his speed aswell. Just as she neared her orgasm, she clenched around him harder than she had yet, and he tightened his grip on her throat.

Elena screamed his name, feeling him shoot his load inside her. Her body continued to quake, her orgasm not seeming to ever stop. He leaned up, placing another kiss against her lips, smirking slightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elena stepped out of her shower, wrapping a towel around her body. She was thoroughly exausted, and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Elijah and sleep for an entire day.

When she stepped out of the room, she froze seeing Elijah holding up a white dress shirt, which just happened to be missing all of its buttons.

"This looks awfully familiar..." He said, smirking towards her.

Elena knew if she could blush, she would. Instead she just shrugged. "I wouldn't know why..." She said, walking over to her dresser.

She smiled when his arms wrapped around her from behind. "You aren't going to run out on me this time...are you?" He asked quietly, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

"No, I'm not running this time," she said, turning around and kissing him softly.

When she pulled back she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Elijah, I want you to know...I love Kol. Our relationship is not romantic, and it never has been. When I gave my blood to bring him back...there was a bond created between us. It's something that we cannot avoid. The way I feel about Kol... Is basically the way a mother would feel about her child. I know it sounds strange, but that's the only way I can think to describe it.

I want a relationship with you, but if we do this...you have to know that your brother is going to be a part of my life...forever." She said softly, stroking the hair at the back of his neck.

Elijah studied her, before he nodded. "Kol told me something almost similar. I am sorry I overreacted... But the thought of my brother getting the woman I love, I coul-"

"The woman you love?" Elena asked, interrupting him.

She watched as his eyes widened, probably just realizing what he had said. He then relaxed slightly, and nodded.

"Yes, the woman I love." He said, bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you two," she said, smiling against his lips.

"And I love both of you, but if you could please keep the sex noise down to a minimum that would be excelent." Kol's voice came from somewhere in the apartment.

"And I love the fact that your apartment is over top of your bakery..." Elijah smirked, lifting her into his arms, carrying her towards the bed.

"Well I don't!" Kol responded before Elena could.

Elena couldn't help but giggle, sliding her fingers through Elijah's wet hair as she kissed him softly. She didn't know what the future would bring. All she knew is that where she was right here, right now... There was no other place she would rather be.


End file.
